


Fate's Game

by FurEliseLady



Series: What could go wrong [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Accidental Incest, Anne and Max actually don't realize Dipper and BIll's relationship untill...., Bill is a bottle blond, Billdip later on, Dipper is a math genius, First Meetings, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, bill likes codes, i guess?!, it's way too late?, mabel doesn't appear, there's already a lot of spoiler, yet - Freeform, you shouldn't read the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurEliseLady/pseuds/FurEliseLady
Summary: Their parents never married, they never met, they shouldn't have gotten along so well.( This work is already posted on "Gravity Falls's as short as these, also short, shorts!".Read the tags. )





	

**Author's Note:**

> As said in the summary; this short's (and lots of other shorts are) posted in "Gravity Falls's as short as these, also short, shorts!", as well as some other shorts, if you like this be sure to check that out as well as the other parts of this series, "What could go wrong?!", that I will be posting soon as well!
> 
> Yes, there is going to be incest in this AU ( as said in the tags), though, not in this chapter!  
> Good reading!

And yet, again, Dipper was late for his first day at the new school.

It wasn’t his fault, he had everything ready in the time, but his dad didn’t. Why couldn’t he just take the school bus?! He asked himself as they arrived.

\- Bye, dad!- The boy says as he takes his backpack and runs to the building. Luckyly for him, he had gotten his timetable some days before. He finally arrives at the class room, almost full of students, he walks to the back row and sits. By his side was a tall, blond, boy. The boy carried a pen on his left hand and was sketching on his right hand. The boy looks up at him. Dipper smiles.- H-hi.- He says out of breath from the earlier run.

\- Yellow.- The boy says, “ _did he said ‘yellow’ or ‘hello’?_ ” Dipper asks himself, but he just nods. He looks at the boy’s arm, he had a lot of numbers and unconnected letters written on his arms, and was making little triangles around.

\- What is it you wrote on your arm?- Dipper asks, the boy looks at him.

\- “ _Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye_ ”.- The boy quotes, as if he was bored at, probably, telling it all the time.- And my name.

\- Can you teach me how to do this stuff?

\- Why not?!- The boy says, closing his pen and reaching his hand to Dipper.- Name’s Bill, Bill Cipher.

\- You mean, like the _beale_ ciphers!?!- Dipper says, eyes shining just from thinking about it.

\- Nope, just Bill, from William, y’know?!- He says, now smiling.- And yours?

\- It’s Dipper.- Dipper says, nodding at Bill’s statement.- Pines, Dipper Pines.- He completes, shaking Bill’s hand.

\- You’re one of those early students, aren’t ya'?- Bill says, looking at Dipper, Dipper blushes, of course everyone _had_ to think he was younger.

\- N- _no_!- He says, shaking his head conpulsively.- I’m thirteen, my birthday was, like, two days ago.

\- Having a birthday doesn’t mean you grow up, or that you mature, just means you’re getting older and your lifetime is shorter.- Bill says, Dipper now looked at him wide eyed.- But, happy birthday for us, anyway.

\- _Us?-_ The brunnete asks.                  

\- August thirty-first, my birthday too.- He says as the teacher arrived at the room, telling normal things, introducing herself. When she stopped talking she began writing on the board. Some Math exercises, who solved them first gained extra points.

Dipper starts writing on his notebook, just like Bill did, as soon as he was finished coping it he started solving it. They were easy, he made it fast and before everyone else could even think his hand was up. The teacher looks at him and goes to his table.

\- Well, let’s see!- She says, looking on his notebook.- Okay, everything’s right, you hit it all!- She smiles, and looks at him.- What’s your name?

\- Dipper Pines.- He smiles back, the teacher’s smile gets bigger.

\- Right! Well done, then!- She says with a thumbs up and goes back to her desk. Dipper looks at his classmates, all shoked by how fast he made it. He looks down, then at Bill, who had his mouth hung agape.

\- How _did_ you do it so fast?!- Bill asked, talking lowly.

\- I’m good at mathematics.- He says, smiling slightly.

\- I saw it, you took, like, two minutes to solve it! There were six problems!- Bill says, passing a hand through his hair.- You shouldn’t be here, you should be on eighth grade, or even on nineth.

\- Yeah, teachers tried to pass me on.- Dipper says, looking back at his notebook, sketching on the bottom of it with his pencil.

\- Why aren’t you there, then?!

\- Dad thought it wouldn’t be good for me.- Dipper sighs, looking down.

\- School sucks, if I had a chance to pass through it faster I would hold onto it with my teeth and hands!- Bill says, pointing at nothing.

\- But look at you and look at me!- Dipper says, looking back at Bill.- You’re look more like the bully than the bullied.

\- _That’s_ why?!- Bill says, stupefied.

\- I guess so, I don’t want to be spanked!- Dipper says, dropping his pencil.- Aw, seriously!- The boy says, looking at the pencil on the ground. Bill laughs at the situation and collects the pencil. He reaches Dipper the material.- Thank you.

\- Give me your arm!- Bill says, Dipper looks at him stunned.

\- Why do you want my arm?

\- I want to draw on it.- Bill says, showing his hands.

\- Oh, okay...- Dipper reaches Bill his right hand.

 

**_*_ **

 

**_The night before:_ **

 

\- What should I look for?- Anne talks at the phone, she grabs the photos of Dipper and Mabel. Mabel’s photo was clearly the most recent, according to Stan it was taken in the beginning of the summer, while Dipper’s were from his ten year old party.- Should I look for the Big Dipper?!- She says, smiling at the thought of the constellation her son was born with.

\- No, Dipper started hiding it on third grade.- Max states, walking around the house to see where the boy was, finally arriving at his room.- He wears a brown cap with a star on it.- The lights were on, but the boy had already fallen asleep. A book open on his lap. He puts the book on the bedside table, covers him with the blanket and turns the lights of.

\- How ironic, hiding a constellation under a star!- She says with an amusement-like voice.

\- Yeah, yeah, life’s ironic.- Max says, sitting on the couch, on the table rested Dipper’s bag and a photo frame of them on Dipper’s birthday two days ago. He grabs it.- It looks more like a dick, though.- He says with a bored voice. Anne gasps.

\- _Oh, my god!_ You _stubborn_!- She says, stunned from the other’s statement.- How _can_ you say that?! It’s your son!- If there was a word that described her mood right now, angry it was!

\- Well, I can’t unsay it!- He says, putting the photo on it’s place. Anne rolls her eyes.

\- I hope that’s not the kinds of things you talk to him.- She says, more to herself than to him.- Whatever, anything else to say?

\- Yeah, he’s good at mathematics, a lot.

\- Good to know, at least someone in the family is interested.

\- Mathematics, Physics, Chemistry, it’s all boring!- He says stubbornly, waving his hand dismissively.

\- For the small minded, yes.- She says rapidly with a grin on her face.- And William likes codes, and ciphers, and stuff. But I guess Mabel’s more of a designer, though.

\- Three different coins.

\- I guess…- She says, drowned deep in her thoughts.- The worst that could happen is them not liking each other or they getting mad at us.

\- Don’t worry, what could go wrong?!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dipper and Mabel's parents never married. And instead of twins they are triplets, Mabel, William and Dipper, in this order.  
> Stan's with Mabel, Dipper's with their father and Bill with their mother. Mabel knows about her twins and that Stan's "building" something dangerous, that's it.  
> "- Mabel, I'm making something dangerous, but it's for this family, and I don't want you on it, you can get hurt.  
> \- Tell me why I don't live with my parents and I won't meddle.  
> \- I can work with that!"  
> That's almost how it worked.  
> Please, if you liked it; kudo, comment, share, and warn me if there's any gramatical mistakes!


End file.
